Soldier
by DreamerOfWorldss
Summary: Inspired by the song "Soldier". About a soldier and the woman who is his sunlight against the shadows and horrors of war… rated for safety. R&R!


**Hey. Again. Ha, I feel kinda inspired as of late… oh, well.**

**Anyway, I've been listening to some old songs from YouTube I put on Favorite, and, well, I remembered this **_**amazing**_** song- "Soldier" by Anna Nalick (Disclaiming this song, by the way. And the characters)…**

**I always wanted to write something war-related or about soldiers or whatever… this story does not mention time or place, because it can be applied to pretty much any and every war that ever happened.**

**I didn't really know what Genres to put (once again. *sigh*), so forgive me if they don't seem to fit…**

**Highly recommended to listen to "Soldier" while you read. Here is the link:**

**www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=1tzLlpVP6OU&feature=related (don't forget to drop the ())**

**Enjoy.**

**Soldier-**

"I can't do it anymore," his voice was a soft, broken whisper, breaking a piece of her own heart away. "I just…_can't_. I don't know what to do…"

She could hear his muffed sob, could picture silent, body-wrecking tears sliding down his familiar, beloved face.

"I miss you."

"I miss you. I love you." Sakura wanted to cry, but right now she couldn't allow herself that. Right now, _Syaoran_ needed her- to be strong, to help him.

Her fiancé volunteered to fight for their country- for their ideals and everything they stood for. And he fought for her.

"So much _pain_, Sakura… so much pain and loss and death… I see children dying, women crying, men fighting to no end… and whenever I turn to look at them I see you- you and our unborn son."

She felt his pain like her own- and it was like a physical hurt. It was hard to breath, and her chest hurt. She touched her growing belly, as if to protect the life growing inside her from all the horrors of the world.

"I'm scared, Sakura." They were both still very young- only twenty two years old, and in this moment, her husband in all ways that mattered except on paper, sounded like a young boy- lost and afraid and broken.

They barely saw each other in the past year- since he joined the army and was sent to fight at the border. She even had to tell him about her being pregnant on the phone.

"Why do people do this? Why do we have to fight?" it was almost a plea, despite his angry tone. His voice still sounded shaky and barely controlled.

She had no answer for him. Because what could she say? For freedom? For power? For ideals? For advance?

None of those things mattered at the moment. Nothing mattered beside the cries of all those dead which will forever haunt her beloved for the rest of his life.

"I'm scared, too." Sakura whispered into the phone. "And it's no shame. I wish you were here. Nothing else matters to me, Syaoran. I don't care about others' wars, even if it is our own country which is fighting. Because it wasn't us who wanted this, who chose this way, even though there _is_ another way. It's not you fault. Nothing is."

She always knew just what to say to him, always understood exactly what it was that really troubled him. Really, she was his very own sunlight in the shadows of what he witnessed.

Syaoran breathed deeply from the other end of the line. He closed his eyes. "I'm so tired, love."

Sakura had to cover her mouth and distance the phone so he won't hear the choked sob that escaped her lips. Her tears now ran freely.

"I saw what was left of a small community today after we- after a bombing. There was no one left alive there. No one spared, we thought. Then we heard someone running and one of the soldiers… he was trembling, he was so scared and he was crying after he realized he shot a woman who tried to run with her baby…"

This time his voice sounded dead, hollow. He felt numb, empty. Tears falling without him even noticing.

"I don't know what to do." He breathed deeply once more, "I don't know if I can keep going like that."

"No, no you can! I love you. You have to be okay and come back to me. To us. We are going to be parents! I can't do this without you. I don't want to. I can't _be_ if you're not here." now she cried openly, can't hide her own anguish any longer.

"I love you, Sakura. Forever."

"I love you, Syaoran. And I'll wait for you to come back."

She put her fingers to her lips and then touched the phone. She knew he did the same. It was their way to feel just a little bit more connected and close.

_I'm waiting for you…_

* * *

><p><strong>I know. <strong>_**Way**_** short. And yet, I hope it made you think a little about the whole subject of war and the horrors it bear…**

**I would like to know your thoughts on this short story, so please **review**.**

**Love you all**

***Evermore****


End file.
